


Let's play a love game

by Pengi



Series: Courting habits of Jabari [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Triangles, M'oss, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, everpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: This is Part 2 of the series. I rewrote the whole thing and it's now a complete work. I also changed the name so don't be alarmed by the unknown work suddenly appearing out of nowhere.





	Let's play a love game

When Everett Ross woke up in a medical tent he was surprised to learn that M'Baku was the one who went looking for him as soon as W'Kabi dropped his weapon in surrender. The Jabari leader carried him out of the ruins of Shuri's lab with greatest care.

Everett had a few broken ribs and shattered knee. If it weren't for the advanced Wakandan technology he would've been invalid for at least a month. As it was he spend two days in one of the emergency tents for those who got injured in battle. He would've been discharged even sooner if it weren't for the large number of people in need of medical help.

He was just cleared with a clean bill of health and were about to leave the tent when M'Baku came in. Everyone left when the tall man pointed them to the exit.

Everett guessed this was his chance to thank the man.

"Lord M'Baku! Please accept my gratitude for..."

"No need for that." M'Baku interrupted him. "I take care of what is mine."

This again. So that time in the mountains when M'Baku shamelessly hit on him wasn't just a weird dream.

"If I knew you'd be harmed I never would've let you leave. Tied you to my bed if I had to. T'Challa was so grateful and in such dire need of help that I bet he would've traded you for just a dozen of my best warriors. And what that tells you about him? Hm? Look what happened to his country, his family, in the past 10 days. He can't even protect his people."

"That's not fair! None of what happened is his fault. T'Challa was faced with a situation that can make or brake the man and he got out of it a winner."

"Your loyalty does you credit, but I think it's misplaced."

M'Baku stepped closer, towering over him, just a few inches away from touching.

"I came here for you. Spilled Wakandan blood for you. Don't I deserve at least a kiss?" He placed one of his hands on Everett's neck, thumb caressing smooth jawline.

"You joined the fight because of me?"

"As I said, I take care of what is mine. And you are mine, kitten." With that he kissed the smaller man.

The kiss was surprisingly sweet and tender. With how straightforward M'Baku was Everett expected the kiss to be rough, demanding and full of dominance. Instead it was...

He couldn't finish the thought because someone came in. When he opened his eyes (when did he even close them?) he saw the king standing before them with an unreadable expression on his face.

T'Challa just had the worst week of his life and now this. Fucking cherry on top of everything.

He went to see Everett as soon as he heard the man fully recovered. T'Challa wanted to thank him, ask him to stay, offer him his friendship and a place in Wakadna. His father told him to surround himself with people he trusted. He trusted Everett. Needed him.

But apparently the Universe wasn't done with him yet and he was too late. Always too fucking late. Too late to save his father. Too late to right the wrongs with his cousin. Now too late to win Everett over.

He was crushed to see Everett with another. But when T'Challa realized that the man he wanted was kissed by none other than M'Baku he almost activated his suit and tore the Jabari to pieces.

T'Challa tried to calm himself and think rationally. He had no right to be jealous. Everett wasn't his lover to posses. Wasn't even his subject to command. The man was free to do anything and anyone he wanted to.

It still hurt but he tried to be civil.

"Agent Ross, M'Baku", he nodded at them in greeting and was pleased to see that Everett all but leaped aside from M'Baku, putting as much distance as he could without running away.

Maybe he isn't late after all.

"I came to see how you are and ask what are your plans for the future. I would be glad if you stayed here". He said to Everett. 'Forever' he wanted to add but it was too much too soon.

"Well, I'm sure CIA still thinks I'm on medical leave. Bullet wounds don't heal overnight anywhere else except Wakanda. I would be delighted to stay. Do anything I could to repay your hospitality."

"Then I'll give orders to get rooms ready for you in the palace."

Except he already did. The rooms in the Royal wing.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!"

Everett was thrilled that he wasn't asked to leave and could stay in Wakanda a little bit longer.

"Excellent! It means I'll see you there!" said M'Baku. He wasn't okay with being ignored. "I hoped you'd share my rooms but if the king here is so generous I can visit you in your room instead."

M'Baku glared at T'Challa, sticking out his chin in challenge.

Judging by the way T'Challa looked at him, his challenge was accepted.

"Heard you were seen today at the market. With Nakia." M'Baku threw the first punch. "It's good that you're back together. They say you were all kissy and lovely. When can we expect the happy announcement?"

Okay that was low. T'Challa had to strike back or it'll be over now.

"We're not together. It was a goodbye kiss before she leaves for a long time. I'll miss her, she's one of my closest friends." Take that, M'Baku!

"Nakia's leaving? It's a pity I didn't have more time to spend with her. She seems really smart, dedicated and capable at her job. I bet she could've taught me a thing or two about spying." Everett smiled and tried to lighten the king's mood. It was clear he was upset.

"Spying, huh? I see T'Challa has a fancy for spies."

So the Panther likes them sneaky. It makes sense. Panthers are sneaky, hiding in the trees, ready to pounce from the dark. Unlike them, gorilla is always straightforward, coming at you in daylight. No tricks.

Maybe some plotting though. He's not stupid. If he wants that sneaky white kitten he has to work for it.

And M'Baku wanted Ross from the moment he saw the man. It was something in his eyes. The challenge, the pride, he stood tall even in the presence of men stronger and more powerful that him. M'Baku even though it to be arrogance at first. He wanted to drag the man down, to show him that he's not allowed to stand here and dictate his will. Until he saw vulnerability and fear. It was a mask. Little kitten pretending to be a lion.

The man was brave, not ignorant. But M'Baku was surrounded by brave men, T'Challa's boy toy wasn't that unique. Then he looked even closer and saw that subtle something hidden underneath. Kitten wanted to be put on his knees. Craved it. But no man was strong enough to overpower him. Yet. M'Baku was sure even T'Challa wasn't able to tame him. To give him what he wanted. What he begged for with those pretty blue eyes.

M'Baku will take good care of Ross. See him surrender completely. Free of all fears and insecurities. Finally accepting his needs. And it'll be the most delicious sight — to see this strong man shred his mask and sink on his knees for M'Baku. Only for him.

It was a worthy challenge made even more interesting with T'Challa in the picture. He already lost the throne to him, he won't lose Ross. The king can't have everything.

M'Baku quickly learned that Agent Ross was indeed a new face in Wakanda and was never involved with T'Challa. That made things even easier.

Or maybe not. He saw now that T'Challa was serious in his intention. If the king wants Ross as much as he does it can get bloody.

He needed allies. Someone who is familiar with Ross but not interested in him. Let's see if he can persuade the princess to help him woo his kitten.

***

Now the thing is, you don't make is as far into life and as high on the CIA career ladder as Everett did by being naïve. He knew he was in the middle of a pissing contest between M'Babu and T'Challa. And while the former made his intentions very clear with that kiss, Everett was surprised that T'Challa actually wanted in on all that.

He was flattered but also a bit scared. One was the king and the other - leader of a powerful tribe that gained more influence with each passing day. Everett was told about the challenge for the throne and how M'Baku lost it to the king. He didn't want them to fight over him just out of spite.

But he had to admit, it was exciting to be the romantic interest of two handsome young men.

Everett didn't have any problem getting laid while serving in the air force. All that adrenalin and hormones fueled more that one shag. But ultimately it wasn't the place to build a relationship.

When he joined CIA it was another story entirely. First was the field work, where he had to lie about everything from his name to his accent. Then he made it to more permanent position in the counter terrorism task force which mostly consisted of surveillance and gathering information. Long hours and no time for any personal life whatsoever. When he took the command of the department Everett decided it was time to look into the whole relationship thing. After all he grew older and casual sex wasn't that fun anymore. It went good at first. He had his boyish good looks and the wardrobe to match his position. But here lied the problem.

Men were too intimidated when they learned what he did for a living. Even the redacted version of it. Apparently his smallish frame mostly attracted jerks who thought he would be their bottom boy and got pissed when he showed them his temper. Everett didn't work as hard as he did just to be disrespected by someone who was no match for him.

He secretly liked to be told what to do, but only on his terms and from someone he respected.

Which brought him back here to this tent in a foreign country with two powerful men glaring at each other.

He won't deny that he liked T'Challa from the moment he saw the prince. How he held himself with all the dignity of a future king despite just witnessing his father's death. It was admirable. And they were good at working together. Understanding each other without words.

Everett would've jumped him right now, but...

The raw strength of the Jabari made his knees weak. And it wasn't just his physique, although Everett was impressed by the sheer size of the man. His strength came from the inside, from the absolute believe in everything he said. When M'Baku said Everett was his, he meant it. And he made some part of Everett believe it too.

Then, of course, there was his straightforwardness. No thought of his a secret. No part of him a lie. Everett was sure no one even mentioned the word 'diplomacy' around M'Baku. It would've been infuriating if it wasn't so refreshing and charming. In Everett's world of lies and spies truth was a rare phenomenon. One he was drawn to.

So here he was. With a choice to make and no clue what to do next.

Oh well, if those two set their minds to compete for his affection, let them show what they got.

"Shall we go then? I'm sure there are people outside who are waiting for us to vacate the tent so they can return to their work."

As he was escorted to the palace by both men Everett knew it's gonna be one hell of a courting. Well, you don't become a fighter pilot and a spy without being adventurous. He's ready for whatever comes next.

***

Life in Wakanda was interesting. No, scratch that. It was fantastic, unbelievable, exciting, like all his wildest dreams come true.

Everett spend most of his time either with Shuri, learning about vibranium and all the ways it can be used or training with Ayo. That last one was a surprise.

Everett was stretching and working out alone on the terraсe when he saw Ayo approach him. She silently invited him to spar with her and then proceeded to knock him down time and again until he was exhausted but pleased. He learned quite a few moves from Dora Milaje and eagerly awaited more. Next time Ayo came with spears and the training began.

He never used spears before. Most of his previous training was hand-to-hand combat with occasional use of knives and guns. Everett found that spear demanded more agility and coordination than swinging your fists. It did wonders to his flexibility and reflexes.

Somehow he assumed that T'Challa asked Ayo to train him and was very grateful for that. When he thanked the king for the opportunity T'Challa was surprised and said that he commanded no such thing and Ayo was spending her free time with Everett at her own wish. It was the first time he felt truly welcome in Wakanda.

Not even the welcoming gift he found in his room on his second day in the palace managed to do that. Everett was dying from laughter when he found the basket. The content of this gift left no mystery on the identity of a sender. It was full of penis shaped vegetables! There were your standard cucumbers, carrots, corn and zucchini but also some very exotic looking squash and a remarkably long and thick pumpkin.

The note read 'Guess what my vegetable looks like'. Honestly, Everett was eyeing that pumpkin with curiosity and fear, but sure even M'Baku can't be that big?!

That evening Everett grabbed the smallest carrot from the basket and were munching on it during the Council meeting. M'Baku was visibly gloomy. Everett almost chocked on the carrot trying not to laugh.

More gifts followed the basket. There were the sweet ones, like gorilla plushie and a jar of his favorite raspberry jam (how?), the beautiful ones like a bouquet of exotic flowers and a wooden bracelet and also one quite scandalous box full of lube and sex toys. 

"Kitten! How did you liked your gifts?" asked M'Baku one day when Everett was returning from the lab.

"Call me Everett, please."

"Why?"

"Because it's my name?" 

"It's a beautiful name but I like Kitten better."

"Fine, but not in front of other people." Everett didn't want to admit that no one called him pet names in a long while and he kinda liked it. 

"You're wearing the bracelet!" noticed M'Baku. He took Everett's hand in one of his and kissed it. Honest to god period drama like kissed his it! All tenderly and maintaining eye contact. That certainly surprised Everett.

"Yes," he replied, trying not to blush. "The craftsmanship is beautiful."

"It's Jabari wood, sacred to my people. We make our weapons and armor from it. It's as strong as vibranium and has similar qualities."

"Wow." Everett didn't even suspect that it was not just some trinket but rather something so precious.

"You're the first white man to even hold Jabari wood, less along own an item made from it."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear it then?"

"I want you to have it," M'Baku kissed his hand again, but this time more intimately, putting his lips on the inside of Everett's wrist.

"How did you know about the jam?" He asked to take the heat out of the situation.

"I had help."

"Did this 'help' by any chance involved Shuri hacking into my Amazon account and going through my favorites?"

"It's between me and princess," M'Baku said coyly. "But I had no help from her with the box."

"God, I hope not!" The contents of the box made him blush and he's a grown ass man, it had no place anywhere near underage girls. 

"Did you use any of it?" M'Baku was eyeing him hungrily. "I can lend you a hand."

"Maybe later," Everett said, teasing him. "I have a training session with Ayo soon. And you don't make Dora Milaje wait."

He left M'Baku standing in the hallway and went to change his clothes.

During the training Everett felt M'Baku staring at them. He made sure to do his best. Thin white T-shirt soon clung to his sweaty chest. Tight shorts left nothing to the imagination. He was shamelessly showing off, but he worked hard to be able to flex and bend like that. He even took a spin on his spear, hitting Ayo in the chest. She was satisfied with his progress but still showed him no mercy.

By the end of it he was out of breath but excited. He was certain M'Baku got one hell of a show. 

After they were done and Everett said goodbye to Ayo he stayed for a bit. And just as he predicted, M'Baku approached him with somewhat wild expression on his face. Then Everett was pressed into the wall and kissed within an inch of his life.

Strong hands lifted him so their faces were on the same level. Everett was still high on endorphins and felt like he was flying. He wrapped his legs around M'Baku and felt the hands on his ass tighten their grip. This kiss was nothing like their first. It was all heat and desire. Everett would've gladly let M'Baku take him right there. He wanted it since their earlier meeting but the Jabari suddenly stopped and let go of him. Everett was hard and he saw that M'Baku also spotted an impressive erection but instead of doing something about it M'Baku just turned around and left.

What kind of power move was that? How could he get Everett all hot and bothered and then just leave him?

Everett went to have a long shower and plot his next move.

***

It is good to be king. You have all the resources you need for courting the one who caught your eye.

For example you can give him rooms in the palace, close to yours. You can give him clothes to wear, embroidered with your royal patterns and some even from your own wardrobe. T'Challa enjoyed the mental image of Everett sleeping in his nightshirt. Or maybe the man slept naked which was also a very arousing thought.

He wanted to prove that he can take care of Everett. Give him the life of comfort, surround him with the best Wakanda can offer.

They often talked about everything from technology to old movies. T'Challa even recited Shakespeare once, thanking his English lit professor from Oxford, when Everett was seemingly impressed and charmed.

It was so pleasing to flirt with Everett and see him smile.

'Easy does it' he thought and pursued Everett with all the dignity his future title of a royal consort would demand. He hoped Everett will one day stand by his side and if T'Challa must change the law for it to happen, he will.

First he had to make the Council see in Everett Ross what he sees. Thus were the meetings where they discussed the best ways to open Wakanda to the World.

T'Challa also used these meetings to show Everett how much he respected and appreciated him. And to ease him into the role of kings consort. One of his duties as T'Challa's husband will be attending meetings with the Council and showing him the best ways to deal with their countries problems.

Today Everett was more enthusiastic than before. He smiled and flirted with him right in front of everyone.

T'Challa knew that his tactic will prevail. He was also taken aback by how irresistible Everett was when he wanted to be admired.

If he was charmed by all-business-and-seriousness Everett, flirt-and-seduce Everett made him wish they were alone. And after the meeting T'Challa invited him for an evening stroll.

"Isn't this the terrace where you usually train?" he asked when they stepped outside of the palace.

"It is. I like this place. The view is beautiful."

And it was beautiful indeed. The sunset made Everett's hair look like molten silver and gold. His blue eyes were darkened with desire and lips slightly opened in invitation.

T'Challa couldn't resist.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He felt that last sound on his lips as he lowered his face to kiss Everett.

***

The kiss was delightful, it made him feel cherished. The slow drag of lips, the slight pressure of tongue as T'Challa asked to be let in.

It was nothing like the heat and passion of the kiss he shared today with M'Baku on this very terrace.

Speaking of the devil, Everett felt like someone was watching them from the shadows. He smiled and leaned in closer into the kiss.

He thought about making it more intense. Turning the kiss from sweet into dirty, licking and biting T'Challa's lips, pressing himself closer and rubbing their bodies together. But it wasn't what he planned. So instead he wrapped his hand around T'Challa's neck and let himself enjoy this delicate embrace.

When they finally broke the kiss to take a breath it was already dark. They talked about stars and constellations and how different the sky was in Wakanda. Then they got interrupted. The kings presence was needed elsewhere.

T'Challa kissed his hand and promised they will have more time together. He wished Everett a good night and left in a hurry.

Everett went to his rooms and was not surprised to see his door open.

He knew exactly who was waiting him there.

When he walked in he saw M'Baku pacing the floor.

Everett closed the door and when he turned around the man was walking towards him with a growl. Everett didn't even have a chance to say anything before he was lifted and carried across the room.

As soon as he hit the bed he felt it sag under M'Baku's weight.

M'Baku grabbed Everett's wrists and held them with one of his hands.

"Oh, kitten, you are in trouble and you know it. I didn't get you all hot for you to go and kiss another. I should've taken you right there, but I thought it was too soon. I thought you needed more time. Didn't want to scare you away. Should've known you don't need all those fancy words and gentle wooing. What you need is to be filled with a hard cock. Am I right?"

He kissed Everett not waiting for an answer. Licked into his mouth, trying to wipe the memory of T'Challa's kiss from Everett's lips.

There was no trying to pretend that he didn't want it when his cock was leaking in his pants. When the feel of M'Baku's body made him spread his legs wider.

"If you stop now, I swear, I won't even look in your direction."

"Don't worry, kitten. I have no plans of stopping until you beg me to stop. I'll use your body in every way I want to, every way you want me to."

M'Baku quickly stripped Everett and then took off his own clothes. Everett was waiting for him impatiently, stroking himself. M'Baku brushed Everett's hand aside and took closer look at his lover.

"You have blond hair here too. And your cock is so cute. Naked. When I first heard that some people circumcise their boys I was disgusted, but seeing you now I must admit it looks appealing."

He licked Everett's cock and sucked the head lightly. It was silky smooth and wet with pre-cum.

"Delicious. I knew you would be worth the wait."

"Just because I'm here with you now doesn't mean I chose you. Or that I'll choose you at all."

"Well, then I'll have to convince you. Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air, now."

He obeyed the command. Right now he would do anything M'Baku tells him to.

Everett heard loud exhale when he arched his back and spread his knees wider, displaying himself.

"I see you made use of my gift after all." M'Baku's hand traced a line from Everett's neck to the curve of his ass where it pressed on a plug. "Sneaky little kitten. Were you wearing it all evening? Flirting with T'Challa, all the while thinking about me fucking you senseless."

"What made you think I wasn't wearing it for him?" he looked behind his shoulder at M'Baku, daring him.

"Oh, you like playing with fire? If you believe that making me even more jealous will get your greedy hole fucked harder — think again. I have other ways to punish you."

Everett quivered slightly with anticipation. And his expectations were met when he felt a slap that send waves of sweet pain from his ass through his body.

M'Baku kept spanking him, making him gasp with every smack oh his ass cheeks. Partly because of the pain mixed with pleasure, partly because of the plug he felt moving every time he clenched from sensation. 

M'Baku knew his kitten will be sweet. The sounds he made and the way his body responded was lovely. But most of all M'Baku liked how pink his ass got from spanking. How with every slap it got hotter and more inviting. Like ripe fruit begging to be tasted.

He smacked those rosy cheeks with open palm, making sure to put color on every single inch of the soft flesh. M'Baku used two fingers of his other hand to press on the plug, driving it deeper. He chose this plug for a reason. It was wide enough to stretch the inner muscles and long enough to put pressure on the prostate. He just needed to find the right angle… and here it is! 

Everett moaned and grabbed the sheets, pressing his face into the pillow.

"I want to hear you," said M'Baku. "I want all palace to hear how much you enjoy this."

"Please!" Everett begged. "I want your cock in me."

"Where is the box?"

It took him few seconds to gather his thoughts and realize that M'Baku meant the box he gave Everett as a present.

"Under the bed, on your left."

M'Baku smacked his ass one last time and went to fetch the box.

He took out two tubes. One was lube and the other one Everett had no idea. 

"I want you kneeling on the floor, facing me. And you'll need this," M'Baku tossed him the second tube.

"What is it?"

"Numbing spray. It'll help with gag reflex. I'm gonna feed you my meat and you're gonna take it all the way down your throat." M'Baku sat at the edge of the bed so that Everett was kneeling between his legs.

"Jesus", he indeed needed that spray. The dick before his eyes was the biggest one he ever saw. It was wide and long, too heavy to stand up fully, instead lying on M'Baku's thigh. His mouth watered at the thought of taking it all the way to the root. He used the spray but didn't feel anything special.

"Go on. Show me how good you can be."

Everett's hand didn't even close around the hard flesh so he used both his hands. He licked the head, playing with the foreskin a little before pulling it down. Then he took the swollen head in his mouth and started sucking it lightly, circling it with his tongue. He let the saliva and pre-cum drip through his lips down the shaft, then licked it all, making sure it was all nice and slick.

After few deep breaths he took M'Baku's cock as far as he could in one slow motion. Everett felt it hitting the back of his throat but kept going and soon that fat head was in, filling him to the point where he couldn't even squeeze around it. He had no choice but take it all the way down his throat. Fuck. He couldn't believe that he actually swallowed M'Baku's huge dick.

His lips were stretched obscenely wide, nose pressed into the coarse hair and he felt heavy balls against his chin. He wanted to stay here forever but felt lightheaded way too soon and let that beautiful fat cock go so he could get some oxygen. His throat felt a bit sore but he wasn't going to stop.

M'Baku put his hand on Everett's neck the next time his dick went in. He could feel his erection moving down from the outside at the same time as he felt tight throat squeezed around him.

Everett's eyes were closed, he was enjoying this. His jaw ached and breathing around the huge cock was hard but he was so proud of himself. He wanted to show M'Baku how good he can be. But most of all he wanted to feel that cock stretching his ass, fucking him deep.

His kitten was beautiful, with saliva running down his chin, lips red and stretched so wide it was a miracle he fit between them at all.

It wasn't the first time someone deep throated him, he used that spray before, but it was definitely the first time someone went down on him with such passion and determination. He knew a cockslut when he saw one. No surprise he thought that Everett was T'Challa's concubine at first. He was meant for this. Once Everett is used to thick cock filling his throat M'Baku will fuck his face without the spray, feeling his kitten choke and gag on his dick. Yes, someday he will do that and so much more. But now he wanted to take that ass for a ride he promised. 

Everett was fucking himself on M'Baku's dick, moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth. Soon M'Baku's balls were completely drenched with his saliva and Everett let the shaft go to lick and suck on his balls. They were so full and heavy. He couldn't wait for M'Baku to come in his mouth or his ass. He wanted to taste it on his tongue or to feel it dripping out of his gaping hole. He couldn't decide what he wanted more. 

M'Baku's grip on his neck tightened and Everett looked up at him, licking his lips.

"Get on the bed," M'Baku commanded. 

Everett returned to his previous position, face down ass in the air.

"Good boy."

He waited for more spanking but instead felt fingers playing with the plug and squeezing his cheeks.

Everett's ass was still pink and hot to the touch. M'Baku removed the plug and pulled one of the cheeks aside to open him even more. His hole, stretched from the plug, was slightly puffy and pink. Two of his fingers went in with ease. He added more lube and a third finger. After a quick probe he decided that it was enough for now and started to move them in and out, spreading them inside and loosening the channel. He added the fourth finger just to make sure he won't hurt his kitten. Four fingers were a tight fit at first so he paid more attention to the prostate, drawing soft whines out of Everett. 

His knees barely held him, he was shacking from pleasure and arousal, cock leaking on the bed. And yet he wanted more. When M'Baku withdrew his fingers he wanted to protest but then he was turned on his back and saw M'Baku slicking himself with lube and pressing in. Oh god! Everett squeezed around him instinctively but then relaxed his muscles and let him in, feeling every inch of it. 

M'Baku was careful at first, slowly filling his ass, stretching it as good as he promised. Everett was never so full. The cock inside him was wider than his fist, not that he ever tried to fist himself. He might now. Just to feel this stretch again. Or better yet he can have the real thing and ask, beg M'Baku for his cock because now that his inner muscles adjusted to the size the Jabari began to move in earnest. Faster and harder.

Everett wrapped his legs around M'Baku's waist and grabbed the headboard. With how powerful the thrusts were he needed to hold for dear life. And he needed something to ground him because M'Baku hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Combined with the stretch and fullness he felt it was driving him wild. Everett was sure he screamed, begged and moaned like a cheap whore but couldn't care less.

Hearing his kittens mewls was music to his ears. M'Baku finally had Everett where he belonged — under him, filled with his dick. Everett's tight little ass was the best one he had. So soft and pretty, color blooming on it with every slap. So greedy and slutty, stuffed with a plug and then his dick. He took it all so good. M'Baku was sure no one but him will be able to satisfy Everett after that.

The way Everett clenched around him, trying to milk him dry was too much to resist. So M'Baku wrapped one of his hands around his kittens hard cock. He jerked him off with fast strokes, mostly concentrating on the head, circling it with his thumb.

"Come for me, kitten!" M'Baku wanted to see that, to feel Everett coming on his dick.

Everett's orgasm followed the command. He coated his belly and M'Baku's hand with his seed. He let go of the headboard and went limp, all strength leaving his overstimulated body. 

M'Baku was surprised at how eagerly Everett obeyed him. Combined with the feeling of tight hole spasming around his dick it took just a few more thrusts before he shoot his cum deep inside Everett. He waited until the last of his orgasm washed over before pulling out slowly.

Everett was too spent to even close his legs so he just let the come leak out of him on the sheets. His hole was twitching, trying to close, still feeling the fantom fullness. He licked his dry lips and tried to catch his breath.

M'Baku lied on the bed and let his hand roam Everett's body, his thighs, hips, chest, face. He leaned down to kiss his lover and thank him for the pleasure they shared.

***

T'Challa couldn't believe his ears when he heard the noises from Everett's bedroom. He just finished his business and were going to his rooms when the moaning and slapping sounds caught his attention. It was hard to mistake them for anything other than sex.

He was too stunned to move. Part of him wanted to run away from the noise and what it implied. Other part wanted to break down the door and storm into the room, furious and full of jealousy.

He couldn't believe Everett would do that after their kiss. T'Challa thought they finally got something good going on. He wasn't about to cry but felt the angry tears fill his eyes nonetheless. His only saving grace was that he let Dora Milaje go and was alone now. Standing in the hallway like a pervert listening Everett have sex with M'Baku. T'Challa was sure it was the Jabari there with him. 

He didn't have the right to be jealous when he saw Everett and M'Baku kiss in the tent. But since then he began courting Everett and now felt betrayed.

He couldn't deal with this right now. He didn't trust himself not to harm anyone if he let his hurt and anger out.

Everett's moans were getting louder. Fuck! He needed to go, now.

When he got to his room T'Challa tried to calm himself but suddenly the thought of Everett moaning so wantonly for him made things even harder. Made him hard. The mental image of Everett writhing in pleasure was enough to made his blood boil with arousal instead of anger. 

He refused to do anything with this uncomfortable erection. He would not touch himself on the mental image of M'Baku driving his dick inside Everett's body.

Since sleep wasn't an option he decided to work out and let at least some of the frustration out that way.

***

Everett was sore the next morning but it was the pleasant kind of soreness. He took a shower while M'Baku slept. He had a meeting with T'Challa today about their upcoming trip to Vienna. Everett needed to show himself to his superiors otherwise they'll think Wakanda holds him hostage. And T'Challa had UN special session to attend. The one where he'll finally reveal Wakanda's secret. They had a lot to discuss.

"Hey," he said to M'Baku, gently touching his shoulder. "Good morning, big guy!"

"Mmhhm?"

Oh god! M'Baku was adorable in the mornings! Sleepy and soft. Everett wanted to jump back into bed and cuddle him into oblivion but he was already late.

"I'm going to the meeting with T'Challa, I'm sorry I can't stay. Last night was incredible." He kissed M'Baku on the cheek and stood up. "I'll see you soon!"

T'Challa wasn't in his study. Everett was sure they had an appointment to meet here. He used his kimoyo bead to call the king.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" he said cheerfully when T'Challa answered.

"Morning."

"Where can I find you? You didn't forget about our meeting, right?"

"I didn't. I'll be there soon."

Well, that was strange. Maybe T'Challa felt a bit under the weather? Soon he saw the king coming from direction opposite to his bedroom.

T'Challa didn't even look at him as he entered his study.

"When were you going to tell me?" T'Challa asked out of the blue.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, please, don't play coy. I heard you yesterday. The walls in this palace are thick but you were so loud I'm sure everyone heard you and M'Baku have sex."

"Well, this is awkward. And I was going to tell you about it today."

"You choose him then."

"No, I didn't. We had sex but it doesn't mean we're married or something. I still want to be with you too. I liked you from the moment I saw you and if you're still interested we can pursue this further."

"What?"

"We're all adults and can behave accordingly. I'm not some blushing maiden that needs gentle touches and poetry. It's all nice, I'm not saying it isn't, but honestly, I want more. I want you to take me, to show me what you've got."

"Like M'Baku did last night?"

"You don't have to be jealous. It doesn't mean I like him more than I like you. And it's about time you resolve this thing between you two. I know that you respect him and hold him in high regard and he feels the same. I also think there's more behind all your rivalry."

"That's your solution then, to have us both?"

"It you want to, yes."

"I need to think."

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

***

After few hours of wandering and thinking, he found M'Baku in the empty Council room. The Jabari looked smug and joyful. Like he already won. Well, T'Challa wasn't about to give up, not while Everett wanted him.

"Ah, T'Challa! Nice to see you. How was your night?" M'Baku asked all but laughing in his face.

"Not as nice as yours, I'm afraid." T'Challa forced a tense smile. "Everett told me about you two. He also told me that he still likes me. And I will not yield just because you got him first. If he wants us both, I'm fine with that."

"You're willing to do that?" M'Baku was surprised.

"If it means I can have him, yes."

Yesterday Everett told M'Baku that them having sex does't mean he chose him over T'Challa and obviously he meant it. M'Baku hoped that Everett changed his mind but he wasn't going to toss it all away just because his kitten got greedy. If Everett wanted both of them M'Baku wasn't going to say no. He already made his decision the moment he approached the man. He will have Everett. And he will give his kitten anything he wanted. 

"I guess we'll have to learn to share, then," he said to the king.

"I was never good at sharing," T'Challa admitted.

"Look how he got us right where he wanted to. Ready to rip each others throats one moment and willing to share the bed the next. I think we'll learn the rules of his game faster than you think."

M'Baku eyed T'Challa, stopping his gaze at the full lips. The king was handsome. He already had his kitten. Maybe now he'll also have the panther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this one will be or what the end game is. I guess we'll see. Kinda rooting for M'Baku but T'Challa is also in the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more but probably not soon.  
> After I redacted the fic, comments on all the deleted chapters disappeared (I fucked up T_T) but I've seen them all and they kept me writing, so thank you all for reading and commenting! <3


End file.
